An Excellent Form Of Repayment
by Alice Heart
Summary: Okay, this is a lemon about Madara and an OC character named Hina. It's not rape. This is Naruto. Also, it's put as "humor" because of the epilogue.


Name: Hina (means 'Doll') Hayashi (means 'Woods')

Age: 23

Looks: See picture above (Not her actual outfit, she's actually wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a pink ribbon crisscrossing across the middle of the front, and black boots)

Personality: Cute and shy, she's very innocent, but clueless and clumsy as hell.(But Madara-sama loves her …) She's a big people pleaser, and has trouble standing up for herself -chan is very modest, and so she doesn't wear things like tight short-shorts (god, I hate those) and low-cut shirts.

Crush: Madara

"_I think I'll go visit Hina today,"_Madara thought._"It's been a while since I've seen her. I wonder what she's been up to lately . . ."_

He quickly walked up the steps and down the hallway of the second floor toward Hina's apartment.

"Ah, here we are, door 8B," Madara said quietly to himself. He knocked twice and then stepped back to wait for Hina to open the door. When she did, he was completely taken aback by the sight that greeted him.

Hina opened the door, her eyes swimming with tears, and the skin around them red and blotchy from crying.

"Hina, what's wrong?" Madara asked, alarmed.

"M-my landlord s-said that since I ca-can't pay t-the bills because I've h-had to p-pay for mother's operation, and s-so I have 3 days to pa-pack up my s-stuff and leave, unless I pay, and I can't pay, because I've been using all my extra money to pay for the operation, and I forgot the due date for the bill, and so I have to leave, and I'm not sure where to go, because I can't g-go back and live with Mother, because then I'll lose my job at the restaurant, and—"

"Okay, okay, okay, just calm down for a moment. Why don't we sit down?" Madara said, taking Hina's arm and guiding her to the couch in the living room.

"Th-Thank you, Madara-sama. I'm sorry, I'm just so upset right now . . . God, I must seem like a complete mess!"

"Nonsense, darling, nonsense . . ." he quietly murmured in her ear. "You're just upset, that's all . . . don't worry, everything will turn out just fine, I promise. Now, do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"No, not really," she said, sniffling. "I can't think of anyone here in town that I can stay with, and I can't stay with mother, because she lives so far away."

"Then you'll stay with me," Madara declared.

"What? No, I couldn't possibly do that. After all you've done for me, what with helping me get that job at the restaurant, and then helping me find this nice apartment for such an affordable rate . . . And how could I possibly repay you?"

_Oh, I probably have a few ideas,_Madara thought, though he refrained from saying it out loud. If she found out about the strange and erotic fantasies he'd had about her, she'd probably faint.

_Modesty is such an adorable quality,_he thought,_especially in her._

"Don't worry about it," he told her, tilting her head up slightly. "I don't mind. In fact, I think I'm going to rather enjoy having you staying with me . . ." Madara chuckled slightly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Madara-sama!" Hina cried, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Heh . . . Welcome . . ." Madara said, petting her hair softly. (That's not the only part of her he's going to be petting... XP)

* * *

Madara was sitting on his couch, drinking tea, when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, put his tea cup down, and got up to answer it.

"Now who's bothering me this time? I hope it's not another one of those salespeople . . . I had to threaten the last one with his life three times before he'd leave me alone."

However, it wasn't another salesman at his door.

"Hi, Madara-sama!" Hina chirped brightly. "I tried to call you while I was driving over here, but you didn't answer the phone. I figured you must have been in the shower or something like that."

"Actually, I was dealing with an annoying salesman who wouldn't leave . . . I had to threaten his life three times before he went away. It was rather annoying really . . ."

Hina laughed. "Are you always that nice to your visitors?"

"Not unless I don't think they're cute . . . Unlike some people I know," Madara smirked, moving closer until his face was just inches from hers.

"Um . . . Thank . . . you?" Hina replied, taking a half step back from Madara. Madara took a half step towards Hina.

"You're_very_welcome," Madara whispered, his hot breath brushing up against her ear. Hina's eyes widened as she stumbled back a few steps and tripped over a rock on Madara's porch. Madara quickly caught her, wrapping his right arm around her waist and grabbing her elbow with his left hand, pulling her up and, subsequently, very close to her chest.

"Are you hurt?" he breathed. "If you are, I'm sure I can kiss it better . . ."

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine," Hina said, her face red. "I just stumbled, that's all. I didn't hurt myself or anything, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure."

"Darn. Alright then," Madara said, "Why don't you come in and have a seat? I'll get your bags."

"Oh no, this bag here is all I have."

"That's all? Really? I thought women always had to have at least 5 suitcases of clothing and shoes, otherwise they freaked out," Madara smirked.

"Well I guess_I'm_not like other women," Hina smirked back.

"Heh . . ."

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, Madara-sama," Hina said, gratitude filling her voice and coloring her tone. "I won't stay more than a few days, promise!"

"Don't worry about may stay as long as you wish."

Hina smiled. "You're wonderful, Madara-sama. How can I ever repay you?"

"Actually, I've had a few thoughts about that . . ."

"Would you mind telling me what they are?" her eyes widening as she fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"I've got a better idea . . . Go upstairs and enter the first room on the 'll find something on the bed. Put it on, then come back downstairs and show me how you look. Okay?"

"Um . . . O-kay, Madara-sama . . ."

* * *

_HINA'S P.O.V._

I walked up the stairs and located the first room on the right, just as Madara-sama said. I opened the door and walked toward the bed. On it was a short dress and boots.

It pretty much looks like this, except with a shorter skirt and no tights.)

_Wow, this is really short,_Hina thought as she tried to pull the skirt down so it covered more of her thighs, without exposing too much of her chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that easy. Every time she pulled the bottom of the dress down, her cleavage was way too exposed, and when she pulled the top of dress up, too much of her legs were exposed. There seemed to be no solution to the problem, so she sighed and turned to open the door and walk downstairs.

* * *

_**DOWNSTAIRS . . .**_

Madara watched as she walked up stairs toward the bedroom.

This _is going to be fun, _he thought, a smirk on his face. He quickly shed his shirt and then positioned him on the couch so that all of the muscles in his powerfully built arms and masculine chest were visible to anyone who wished to gaze upon them.(Hikarigirl: I do!I do!I want to gaze upon them!*drools*You know_you_want to too . . .)

WELL THEN, SEEING AS YOU WANT IT SO MUCH . . . GAZE! GAZE UPON HIS BEAUTY!

WARNING: Do not gaze directly at Madara. His ultimate hotness may blind you.

Now back to the story:

Madara heard the door open and shut; heard Hina walk down the hallway and then watched as she hopped down the stairs, the dress hugging every beautiful, luscious curve of her gorgeous body. As she stepped off the stairs and turned to face Madara, she looked up and saw Madara sitting on the couch, smirking, his chest bare and gleaming. Her face turned red with embarrassment, causing Madara's smirk to grow wider with each passing moment.

"Enjoying the view?" Madara asked her, watching her eyes grow wide as they quickly flew from his masculine chest to his handsome face.

"N-No!I just walked down here – um, I mean, you suprised me, because . . . um . . . you know, your chest is, um, you know . . . um, yeah," she finished, exceedingly embarrassed, and praying that he wouldn't notice how she was using all her self-control to force her eyes to remain on his face.

"Come here, my little doll," Madara said huskily, beckoning to her with his finger. Hina slowly walked toward him, keeping her eyes on her feet the entire time, finally stopping right in front of him, her hands at her side, and her eyes still on her feet.

**Your P.O.V.**

"What's the matter?" he purred. "No need to be shy, Hina, I don't bite . . . Hard."As he said this, he grabbed your hands and pulled you onto his lap, forcing you to straddle him. Then he gently wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you even closer to him, so that your chest was pressed up against his (which, by the way, is still extremely bare), and at the same time moving his right hand down slightly so it rested on the area where your hip meets your thigh.

"Um . . . Madara-sama . . . Y-your hand . . . is on my . . . is on my, um . . .," you stammered, your face flushed.

"Yes?" he whispered huskily in your ear, smirking widely all the while. "My hand is on your what?"

You didn't respond; instead, you just blushed, too embarrassed to finish your sentence.

"May I ask you something, Hina?" Madara breathed into your ear.

"O-of course," you replied, wondering what the question could possibly be.

"Do you know how to lap dance?"

Hosnap. Now that was not what you had been expecting him to _had_thought he might have asked if you still had your V-card, but something like that . . .The truth was, you did know how to lap dance, but that certainly wasn't something you were going to be admitting anytime soon if you could help it.

"Well, Hina? Can you?"

". . . Pass."

"Pass?"

"Pass."

"What do you mean, 'pass?' "

"I refuse to answer the question."

Madara sighed. "It's a simple question, Hina. One which requires a yes or no answer."

". . . . . . ."

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to force you to answer, won't I?"

Before you could even think about what he possibly meant by that, his lips crashed onto yours, and his fingers threaded themselves into your hair, pulling you even closer to him. You responded with the same enthusiasm, pressing your body up against his and wrapping your arms around his neck. He bit down on your lower lip, forcing you to open your mouth, which he quickly dominated, though you tried to fight you finally pulled away for a much required breathe of air, he questioned you again.

"So Hina? Are you going to answer my question? _Do_you know how to lap dance?"

He placed soft kisses on your neck, gently nipping in some places, biting down hard in others, trying to find your sweet spot. When he did, you moaned loudly, causing him to smirk as he pressed his lips against your neck.

"A moan doesn't answer my question, Hina," he sang. "Answer my question, or I'll be forced to use even worse methods of torture . . ."

". . . Yes." you finally whispered, for you were no longer able to resist, and so you allowed him to overpower you instead. "Would you like a . . . 'demonstration' of my skills?"

"I'd love one, my little doll."

You began to trail butterfly kisses down his neck, grinding your hips against his, pressing your chest against his rock hard abs. You kissed up his neck, moving ever closer towards his mouth, until you finally reached pressed your lips against his. Madara nibbled on your lower lip, trying to get you to open your mouth. You teased him, refusing to open your mouth to him. He broke the kiss and bit down hard on your sweet spot, causing you to gasp.

He quickly shoved his tongue in your mouth, kissing you with a fire and passion that you had never before seen in him, except when he was angry. When the kiss finally broke, you turned around and began grinding your ass against his lap.

Then you turned around again and began placing open mouthed kisses on his chest, until you reached the small tent that was forming in between his legs. You rubbed your face against it gently, giggling as you felt it grow. You began to kiss back up his chest as you rubbed his still-growing bulge with your hand, until you finally reached his lips. Then you turned so that your back was pressed up against his chest, and one of your legs was wrapped around his as you rubbed against his groin.

Unable to resist any longer, Madara's hand began to travel up your leg, until he finally began rubbing your cunt.

You stretched your neck and placed your head on his shoulder, exposing your soft, tender, neck to him.

He leaned toward your sweet spot and nibbled on it, softly at first, then biting it harder as you grinded harder against his hips.

Suddenly you gasped as you felt a sharp pain as Madara bit down so hard on your neck that you bled. He gently lapped up the blood, making you moan as you felt his rough tongue against your skin.

"Oh god, Madara," you sighed as he ran his coarse tongue up and down your neck. "Oh god, that feels so_good_. . ."

"It would feel even better lower down," he breathed, his voice filled with lust for you. You smiled up at him, and gently slid off his took a step back from him, and slowly began to lift your dress up over your head, until you were left in nothing but your lacey black bra and panties. You gently took Madara by the hands, and slowly led him up the stairs toward the bedroom.

_***UPSTAIRS***_

Madara closed the door and then pushed you onto the bed, capturing your lips with a sweet and passionate kiss. You kissed back just as fervently, and willingly opened your mouth when he nibbled and licked your lower lip. You worked to remove his belt and pants as quickly as possible. He quickly pulled them off, leaving him in his black boxers, and then he climbed back on top of you, kissing down your neck until he reached the edge of your bra.

"What an annoying piece of clothing," Madara muttered, frowning slightly. You giggled, partly at what he said, and partly because he was running his tongue across the valley in between your breasts. You arched your back, allowing him to unhook your bra and toss it to some random place in the room, not to be seen again for several hours. (Or maybe even days . . . :3)

He slowly kissed down from your collar bone to your breasts, and after running his hot breath over it for what seemed like an eternity, he finally took your left nipple in his mouth alternating between sucking and running his tongue over it, until your nipple was hard and you felt like your breasts would pop. Then he moved to the right breast and did the same thing, swirling his tongue around it until you threw your head back and let out your loudest moan yet.

"That's a good girl," Madara purred. "Moan for me. Let me hear how much you want this."

He hooked his fingers in your lacey panties, and quickly pulled them off, leaving you bare and unadorned beneath his hungry gaze, which swept all along your body, taking in every dip and curve, memorizing every detail of your beautiful body. You blushed and instinctively covered your chest with your arms. Madara gently took your arms and pulled them back by your sides, exposing your chest, causing you to blush even harder. He smiled gently, and kissed you softly.

"Such a beautiful, beautiful girl," he whispered in your ear, before he began kissing down your neck towards your chest, then from your neck to your stomach, until he finally reached your clit. He began to lick it, running his tongue across it roughly, causing you to feel a sudden wetness in between your legs.

As Madara licked, he stuck one finger inside you, then two, then three.

"Madara-sama . . . . don't . . . tease me," you moaned, gently interlacing your fingers in his hair, playfully pulling at it as your walls tightened around his fingers.

He felt your walls begin to tighten, and gently removed his fingers from you, casing you to become slightly disappointed, though not for long.

"As you wish," he purred. He stuck his tongue inside, going deeper and deeper, biting and sucking, as your walls tightened around him even more, until you finally came inside his mouth. Madara lapped it up, savoring the taste of your sweet juices. Then he crawled back up and kissed you, letting you taste yourself as he played with your tongue. Then he flipped you so you were on your back, and he was on top of you. After that, he positioned himself above your entrance.

Seeing the slight look of fear in your eyes, he smiled gently, and whispered, "Don't worry, darling; it will only hurt for a few moments. Then the pain will fade away, and give way to pleasure; this I promise you, my sweet little doll."

"Okay," you whispered back. "Okay, I'm ready." Madara gently slid inside you, allowing you to get used to his large member. You cried out softly, causing him to pause and wait for your signal to continue. After a few moments, you nodded to him, and he began to gently move deeper inside you. He kissed you gently as soft tears trailed down your face. Madara softly kissed away your tears. Soon, pain gave way to a bittersweet kind of pleasure, and you moaned, causing him to begin thrusting harder and deeper, going faster than you could have ever imagined.

"Oh, Madara . . . you feel so good . . . nuhh . . ."

"God you're tight . . ."

Madara began to pull out of you until he was almost all the way out, then rammed back inside you, as deep as he could go. Then he pulled out, only to shove his cock back inside you, continuing this torture until you couldn't take it anymore. You flipped him, so that you were on top. You placed your hands upon his chest, and began bouncing upon his hardened member. He smiled and placed his hands on your hips, thrusting upward and grinding his hips against yours, until you finally reach your climax. You moaned as you orgasmed all over him, and a few thrusts later, Madara came as well, spilling his seed inside you. He pulled out of you, and you lied down beside him, snuggling up against him and tucking his head underneath his chin, kissing his chest a few times as he pulled the covers up over you.

"So?" you questioned.

"So what?"

"What did you think?"

"I think," he murmured, as he lightly kissed the top of your head, "That that was a most excellent form of repayment.

AWWW! This was my first lemon, so please R&M, and let me know what I can do better on the next one, which will be a Julius Monrey lemon for xXxMakikoxXxRyuuxXx!

_***EPILOGUE***_(also known as,**The Reason Sasuke Avoids The Subject of S-E-X **XD)

Sasuke walked up to Madara's door and knocked on the door.

"Madara-sama, are you there? I came to return this book I borrowed," he called. The door swung open as he knocked on it, and Sasuke peeked the floor, he saw the dress you had stripped out of long ago. 0_o

Suddenly, he heard a loud moaning come from upstairs.

"Oh . . . Madara . . ."

_That sounds a lot like Hina-sempai,_he thought to himself. Then he heard more than just moans. He heard things that would emotionally scar him for the rest of his life, and consequently, cause him to avoid the subject of sex.

Sasuke listened as the bed banged against the wall, and cries rang through the air.

"Go faster Madara, faster! Oh god, yes, that feels good, oh it feels so good! Go deeper! Deeper! Please, I want to feel your hard cock as far inside me as it can go! Oh don't stop, don't stop Madara-sama, please never stop, OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Sasuke dropped the book on the doorstep and ran away as fast as he could. He ran past Naruto and Sakura who stared at him, partly because he was running, and partly because his face looked a lot like this one: 0_o.

And that's why Sasuke will never have kids!^^


End file.
